It Had To Be Done
by LizzyLory
Summary: "Make sure they know I love them." Valhallarama's last words before she was taken from the world


"Valhallarama had a death that usually didn't happen on, or around, Berk.

Most people had their lives taken away from them by dragons, whether it be in a raid or searching for The Nest. Some were taken in battle against other tribes, a few were hunting or fishing accidents, and some mothers died giving or after birth.

But Val's death was different, much different. The village should have taken the sign the gods gave them then, the sign that the new generation was not going to be like the ones that were before it.

The gods did not hate Hiccup, he was actually their favorite creation. He was kind and gentle. He was smart and brave. He was not weak. The gods didn't judge humans from the outside, the people were judged from their inside. Hiccup was the best out of 7 generations of the humans that lived on Berk.

They didn't want to take Valhallarama away from the boy, they knew she was the closest thing to a friend he had at the time, but they needed to in order for fate to run its course. So desperately did the gods wants to go down and tell him everything would be alright and it hurt them knowing they couldn't.

The day of Vahallarama's death was like every other day, fisherman getting their boats ready to go to sea, hunters packing bags to travel deep into the woods, and the usual rustle and bustle only a small village has.

The Haddock's were walking to the docks to see off the woman of the family. Winter was approaching fast and food was needed for the tribe so someone from the village had to travel to a nearby island to try to get some more food. The last Dragon Raid caused half of their food storage to literally fly away. Being the wife of the chief, Val was the one that usually did this every year. Little did the family know, it wouldn't be like the past years.

When the finally arrived at the docks, the smallest of the three tried one last time to convince his mother not to go, if he had succeed... life would have been much different.

"Mama, please don't go! If you leave, Snotlout and the other bullies are gonna hurt me! Mama, please! Please don't go!" the six year old clamped onto his mother's leg and began to sob. His father was very grateful that the boat his wife was using was away from the other ones.

The woman knelt down and looked into the young boy's eyes. "I have to, Hiccup. We need more food. I'll be back soon, I always am." she smiled at the boy. If she had known how wrong she was...

"Promise?" "Promise."

Hiccup then smiled back to his mother and wiped the tears from his eyes. Val gave her only son a kiss on the head then stood and faced her husband.

"Take care of him while I'm gone, Stoick. Don't let those other kids hurt my boy, you hear me?" Val asked as she pointed a finger at the red-haired man.

"Loud and clear." is all he said as he bent down and kissed her waiting lips. As they pulled apart they whispered the three words to each other that meant more than anything, except for each other and their child, that is.

The woman got into the boat and got herself situated then untied the vessel from the wooden dock. She watched as her family got smaller and smaller until they were finally gone from sight. She sat down to row a bit and thought of which island she would go to first. As she got farther away from her home, she saw something that made her heart stop beating, a pirate ship.

Pirates were uncommon at the time Hiccup's generation was born and they would still be uncommon for many years after the last of his generation passed on. Vikings were basically pirates: Stealing from other tribes (if they weren't on good terms with one another or didn't have a contract), taking boats over, and so on. But, there were still those few people that didn't want to be in a tribe or village and took over the title 'Pirates'. A group of Vikings could easily take them all out but just one wouldn't even be able to take out 5 without being seriously injured.

Valhallarama signed and sadness filled her heart. She was going to break the promise to her son, she knew it. From where she was, the ship was very large and pirate ships that large usually carried 15-20 people on them. To make things worst, the ship was heading straight for her and gaining speed.

"Dear Gods, please keep my family safe." Val whispered as a single tear rolled down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away, 'Never show weakness' she thought/scolded. When the ship was a few feet away, she could see at least 12 people above deck. She stood up and grabbed her shield and sword. "Make sure they know I love them." were Valhallarama Haddock's last words before she was taken from the world.

Her boat washed up on the island she was going to visit first. The town's people went down to see her but found nothing but a pirates symbol and the body of the woman they once knew. There were more pools of blood showing she didn't go down without a fight. The tribe sent her along with a few of their people to Berk to spread the heartbreaking news."

Odin sighed. He couldn't write what happened after that, it was too much for him at the moment. The poor woman's husband was a wreak, her son even worst.

"It had to be done, fate needed this to happen." is what he wrote instead. He signed again and folded the white paper up. He placed it in the golden box that had 'Valhallarama' carved into the top, it was the box that held all of the information of her life; a Life Box.

He picked the box up then place it on the right side of the shelf that had 'Generation Seven' written on it. To the left of her box, her husband's lie. Above her, the daughter-in-law she never had the chance of meeting when she was alive had her own golden box with 'Astrid' carved into it on the shelf named 'Generation Eight'. To the left of Astrid's was Val's only son's, Hiccup, with a smaller gold box to the left of his that had the name 'Toothless' carved into it and yet another box under the dragon's with 'Stormfly' written on it.

Odin smiled and turned his heal. He walked out of the library and away from the bookcase that was made of white stone with had 'Haddock Family' written on each side. What he saw made up for all of the sadness the family ever felt.

A red-haired man smiled to himself then held his smiling wife close as they sat under a tree to watch their son and his beloved wife soar through the sky, one on the back of the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself and the other on a spiky light blue 'devil'. Generation Eight were teens again, smiling and laughing as they raced all over. Generation Seven were back to young adults and were just enjoying the silence and calmness of Valhalla.

Odin smiled again. "It had to be done..."

**AN: I don't know much about Norse mythology so I made up 'Life Boxes'. I know about the gods and Valhalla but that's pretty much it.**


End file.
